


Just a Dream

by AmatusBlanc



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusBlanc/pseuds/AmatusBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has a bad dream and Dorian is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thales pronounced ThAh-leez   
> This one is rather short, sorry dearies :)

Thales trekked through the dark grey terrain. He strode with grace and purpose over the sharp stabbing rocks. He followed an almost nonexistent path through the rough stone. The dusty air left a dirty feelings in his lungs, but that was of such little concern as to what lay up ahead.   
A massive dragon loomed overhead, the beasts yellow eyes glowed with rage, a paralyzing look. Red scales glittered like blood in the light, shimmering like death. Thales couldn’t move couldn’t breathe. He needed to run oh god. Couldn’t think, a shriek split from his mouth beyond the little man’s control. Please! Where was his group, bodies were scattered everywhere, corpuses so gruesomely ruined that they were far beyond recognition. Please don’t let that be them, his friends, oh god! A sob racked the white haired man, he cowered, eyes turned toward the raging demon in front of him his hand shook uncontrollably. He didn’t want to die, he was so scared, so very terrified. He was the Inquisitor, yet under the gaze of this beast he was completely unable to move.   
Even his thoughts were beyond coherency. He watched in horror as the dragon like creature lunged forward, smashing into Thales with full force sending the elven man flying through the air and into the mountain side. With a sickening crack, Thales knew his bones were broken, tears streamed from his face. He knew he would die, He imagined his shattered ribs piercing the delicate flesh of his lungs. Thales couldn’t breath. He was so very scared, his shoulders trembled, his pale skin marred by trails of blood and dust. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t move. The beast lunged forward again, gums pulled back over disgusting teeth. The little man was painfully aware of how exposed his neck was, aware of the thrum of his own pulse. Erratic thrum, a scream. He was shrieking he could breath! move! He was screaming, the dragon struck out for his neck. Please no!   
Thales failed to move out of the way in time. The beasts fangs sunk deep into his flesh, bone crunched under the force of those jaws. He was tossed like a doll, still screaming. Till he couldn’t, his ribs could no longer rise, his lungs could no longer pull in any more breath. But worse that all that pain and terror, was Dorian. He was present now, racing across the dull landscape, the others at his heels. The dragons blood red head spun to face them. Thales summoned every last bit of strength and a scream ripped through his body, “Dorian No!” 

 

A hand on his shoulder jerked him awake. A soft warm hand, so very familiar, Thales turned his terrified gaze toward the other man’s welcoming honey colored eyes.   
“Amatus, wakeup. Thales? Another nightmare?”   
“D-d-dorian Oh thank the Creators it’s you.” Thales wrapped his arms around the larger man’s body, curling into his chest. The white haired man’s eyes wide open, breathing shallow and rapid.  
“It was the Fade Dorian, the Fade again and that dragon, I couldn’t, I dying, you were going to die, that dragon went to- I can’t.” Thales whispered as he pushed himself ever closer to the larger form, pulling the fluffy grey blankets tighter around himself.   
Dorian released a heavy sigh. He laid a well muscled tan arm across the lithe form of the smaller man. He wished he had something witty and comforting to say to his suffering lover, but it was very early in the morning and he had just woke up, the cogs of his brain not yet warm, Dorian could think of nothing.  
“Amatus,” one of Dorian’s and slipped from around Thales’ body to caress the cheek, to wipe away the tears, “You’re here now, not in the Fade. You’re safe.”   
The human man’s tan hand was striking in contrast to the pale, almost sickly looking skin of the other. Dorian’s eye studied the contrast with his warm eyes, every now and then glancing over to Thales, whose eyelids were drooping.  
“I know it’s hard, but you need to sleep, Amatus. Relax, I am here.”   
The littler man nods slightly allowing his eyes to close, he didn’t want to dream more, but Dorian was there and he was comforting. He loved him, Dorian’s legs tangled with the elf’s as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
